


The Games We Play

by spiralxshock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, enjoy anyways my friends, i guess idk where this'll go, this reads as mildly erotic at times though nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralxshock/pseuds/spiralxshock
Summary: Things are going smoothly in CP9, but when a new recruit comes that Lucci can't scare away, things get... complicated to say the least. Title comes from the Criminal Minds episode Soul Mates- "The games we play we chose, because they make us feel powerful."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first time writing these characters, so if you have any suggestions as to how I can write them better- just say so!

To be a part of Cipher-Pol 9, there was a test. Not the usual kinds of tests, but one Rob Lucci always took care of. If he couldn't scare them away, they could stay. As a result the number of members in CP9 remained at the consistent 8. So when another potential member came, Lucci didn't think he would be there long...  
\----------------

 _Crack_. The wall behind the long-nosed ginger fractured beneath Lucci's claws as he towered over the newcomer. In his Zoan leopard form, any sane human would be petrified. Even the current members were put on edge by him. But the ginger simply smiled.

"Good afternoon. You are Rob Lucci, I suppose? My name is Kaku." He said. Lucci stared into his dark, round eyes, searching for even the slightest glimmer of fear. Nothing.

"You should never have come here." Lucci growled. The other simply readjusted his high collar.

"I don't have any other place to go. 'Trained Assassin' doesn't fit well on a resume." Then he did something Lucci never expected. Kaku placed a hand on his arm, which was still stuck in the wall. "Now I must take my leave. Kalifa offered to show me around, and I would hate to keep her waiting."

Knowing none of the others were nearby, he backed down. Still, his eye twitched. "Watch your back. I'm not done with you."

"I appreciate the warning."

Lucci watched as the fresh agent walked off. The way he carried himself... it was graceful, almost feminine. Add to that his elderly manner of speech, it ended up an infuriating mix. Why wasn't he afraid? All that meant was he would need to put more effort into scaring him off. Unless... no. The group was effective as it was. He would have to find the other's weak point. Fast.  
\---------------  
Later...

Lucci paced the halls, pondering how to get rid of that new thorn his side. Occasionally he would look out over Enies Lobby, over which the moon had already risen. Durring one of these pauses his ears picked up a conversation.

"Kalifa, why does he hate me?" It was the newbie's voice.

"He hates everyone. Even us. Though, he does have special contempt for prospective members. No new members have joined because he scares them all away."

"I take that as a challenge." Kalifa laughed at his declaration.

"Good luck with that."

"Thank you, Kalifa. But I believe I will be able to accomplish something else as well." Lucci didn't catch what came right after, though it caused Kalifa to laugh once more.

"If you could do that, I would never call Sexual Harassment on you again." Lucci heard a chair scrape on the floor.

"I should retire for the night. Besides, I will have to start as soon as possible. He knows nothing about me, and I know nothing about him." Anger flared in Lucci as he stalked off into the shadows to wait. Soon Kaku came down the hall. Just as before, he transformed and cornered the other, claws imbedded in the wall on either side of Kaku. There was surprise in his eyes, but no fear.

"Kaku. Age 22, taken from his home island at the age of 10 to train as a government assassin. No food allergies, but has a reaction to bee stings." Lucci leaned in close. "I know everything about you."

"Then what's my favorite animal?"

"Wh-"

"My favorite color? My dream profession? I could go on."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lucci changed back into his human form.

"Exactly. You don't really know me, and I do not know you." To Lucci's surprise, Kaku stepped foreword, moonlight reflecting off his hair. Slender fingers wrapped around his tie, straightening and tightening it.

"Enlighten me, then." His voice was more choked than he would have liked.

"No. I do not believe you are truly interested." He turned to leave. Lucci could only watch as Kaku crossed the pool of moonlight before pausing and smiling over his shoulder. "But my favorite animal happens to be a giraffe." With that he was gone.

Lucci's heart was pounding hard and fast. Being so close to the other, whose long nose had only been centimeters from his own, had started a strange fire in his chest. He had never felt that way before. Was this fear? Why? What about the young new agent put him on edge? And it wasn't only fear, but... curiosity? Kaku had been right after all, they knew nothing about each other. Perhaps he was worth keeping around, just to see how it all played out...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Remember, I'm always looking for ways to improve writing these characters, so if you have any comments/suggestions on how to write them or plot suggestions, I'd love to hear! Anyways, let's begin!

Lucci hadn't gotten any sleep that night, his thoughts having been consumed by what to do about the new recruit. A few times an idea had crossed his mind, that perhaps there was finally a match for his strength, but it was quickly discarded each time.  
  
It was about 4 in the morning when he wandered out into the living area. There he milled about, peering out the window every now and then. He could always push Kaku out of one... But then he would never get answers. Still, Lucci didn't take the option off the table completely.  
  
Footsteps yanked Lucci from his thoughts, and he disappeared into the shadows. To his surprise, Kaku came in and went straight to the window. He opened it wide and stepped back a few yards. Then, he was off. Lucci stared with wide eyes as Kaku launched himself out of the window at a full sprint.  
  
Lucci ran to the window just in time to see the other land gracefully on the gate wall in front of the tower and continue running. His eyes widened. Had Kaku cleared that entire distance? He must have used moonwalk, there was no other way. Still, it was insane jumping from such a height over essentially a hole straight to hell. Either way, that took pushing him out the window off the table.  
\--------  
  
The sun had risen fully by the time Kaku came back through the window. By that time the others had risen as well, and were arguing about Blueno and Kalifa refusing to cook, while Fukuro attempted to not burn toast. Lucci was sitting at the table, silently feeding his pigeon.  
  
"Greetings!" Kaku waved as he entered the kitchen. The others returned the gesture, including Lucci's pet.  
  
"Coo-coo!" Kaku's eyes went wide as he saw the white bird.  
  
"Oh hello there! Aren't you a handsome bird? Do you have a name?"  
  
"His name is Hattori." Lucci snapped as the bird cooed sheepishly. The last thing he needed was his bird liking him too. "He's mine."  
  
"I had had a feeling that was the case." He pointed to Lucci's neck. "You have the same tie."  
  
Before Lucci could respond, Kaku turned away to pull out various pans.  
  
"Would anyone be interested in eggs and bacon?" As if to answer his question, the black and smoking toast soared from the toaster onto the floor, where the group looked at it for a few silent seconds.  
  
"Newbie..." Jabra was the first to break the silence, "I think I'd be up for some eggs."  
  
There was a chorus of agreement. Lucci was the only one to refuse. He wasn't about to accept kindness from that long-nosed nuisance. Kaku wasted no time in getting started. When he was done, everyone was happy. Over easy for Kumadori, scrambled for Blueno and Fukuro, sunny side up for Kalifa (Spandam too when he showed up), and a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich for himself. Lucci never expected that, once the others had left, a bacon-egg sandwich was slid towards him.  
  
"Wasn't quite sure what you wanted, so I hope this is ok." Kaku said. "You can simply eat whatever parts you want."  
  
"Jumping out windows, cooking. Is there anything you can't do?" Lucci's voice oozed bitter sarcasm. Kaku sat across from him.  
  
"Well, just like you I am unable to swim." One of Lucci's eyebrows raised. He didn't think he'd get an answet so easily.  
  
"Your file says you aren't a devil fruit user."  
  
"But in the anticipation I would be one someday, I was never taught in my training." He smiled. "As for my morning run, perhaps you would care to join me one of these days?"  
  
"Don't hold your breath." Kaku seemed to get the hint, and decided to eat out on the balcony with the others. That just left Lucci and the sandwich. As much as Lucci wanted to throw it out, that would be a waste of food for him to make one himself.  
  
Tentatively, he took a bite and... holy shit. Lucci hated how good it was. Why did that ginger have to be so talented? The fire was back full force. Kaku was fresh meat, but was still more competent than some of the current members. He kept eating, but wasn't about to thank the other. As far as Lucci was concerned, Kaku was a threat now more than ever. He may not have all the answers he wanted yet, but he wasn't about to let that shitty long-nose beat him. Though it did make him wonder just how strong the long-nosed kid was. He'd have to ask Fukuro later...  
\-------------  
  
"Coo?" Hattori tilted his head at his owner. Lucci stepped back from the pile of sand and fabric on the floor. There went another bag. It was that damned long-nose's fault, getting under his skin in a way nobody ever had. He was cute in a childish way. How had Kalifa put it that one time, when she was talking about a look for herself? He was cute, but with the aura that he could snap your neck if he wanted. Or something along those lines.  
  
The door squeaked open. Lucci glanced over his shoulder to see Kaku. Damn it. Was the ginger trying to follow him? It was odd, though, seeing him in a t-shirt and shorts. He may have only been around for a day, but Lucci was used to the high-collared look.  
  
"Oh, I did not realize you were anyone present. You do not have to leave, I will not be in your way." He moved to one corner and laid a mat down. Then he laid chest down on it.  
  
"This isn't a place for a nap."  
  
"I wasn't planing on sleeping. Though you may want to join me sometime." Kaku put his hands on the mat, and pushed his torso up.  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"It's not good to just work on muscle strength." Lucci wasn't exactly sure what he meant, so he left to retrieve another bag to hang. When he returned, he almost dropped the bag. Whatever Kaku was doing didn't seem humanly possible. He was bent backwards on the ground- as if he had been on his knees before bending to touch his forearms to the ground. But then he shifted into an even more impossible position. He held himself on bent arms, one leg moving in front of and below his arm an the other leg resting on top. He stayed suspended like that, barely shaking.  
  
Lucci left before Kaku noticed he had returned. He had no idea why it bothered him so much. So what if he was flexible, so was Kalifa. Yet he managed to get deep under Lucci's skin, and something told him that damned new recruit wouldn't leave easily. Maybe dinner would bring new opportunities to get rid of him...  
  
\------  
Lucci sat hunched over his desk, writing. Well, it was more along the lines of questions and answers he had.  
  
1\. Likes Giraffes  
2\. Can cook  
3\. Extremely flexible  
4\. Favorite color?  
5\. What kind of morning run involves jumping out a window?  
6\. Strength?  
  
There would be more as they came up, but he wasn't sure what he should ask about. Not that he would, but if that annoyance wanted to say anything... well, he'd be listening.  
  
_Knock, knock, knock_.  
  
His head shot up.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled.  
  
"You didn't show up for dinner." Thank the Celestial Dragons, it was Blueno. "I brought you a plate."  
  
Lucci opened the door and the tall man entered. He set the plate down on the room's coffee table. There was an uncomfortable silence, as Blueno didn't seem intent on leaving.  
  
"Was there something else you wanted?" He snapped. Hattori cooed in agreement, resting on his shoulder.  
  
"You've been avoiding Kaku." Blueno stated. Lucci let out a sharp breath. "You should give him a chance. He's stronger than at least Kalifa and Fukuro we know. They tried to fight him before dinner."  
  
"I bet that was quite a show."  
  
"It was. I've never seen anyone use Jabra's face as a springboard before." Part of him was disappointed he missed it, but he would never give Kaku that satisfaction. "Well, think about it."  
  
With that Blueno was gone. Lucci took the tray to his window, letting it fall into the abyss. Like hell he'd try to enjoy Kaku's presence. Tolerate, sure. There didn't seem to be a way to get rid of him, so he didn't have a choice. Hell would have to freeze over for him to want to get to know Kaku at all.


	3. Chapter 3

3 weeks later, it seemed Hell had frozen over. There was nothing to do. No missions, no sudden events, nothing that could be killed. And he was really itching to at least kill some time. Still, there was only one person to help break the mundane cycle, no matter how painful that idea was.

He made sure to be up and ready before Kaku, and waited for him by the window. When he showed up, the long-nose didn't even question why he was there.

"Are you ready?" Lucci nodded. If things went south he always had moonwalk. "Then let's go!"

Both took off to the window, leaping out. Then they were falling. Well, Lucci was falling. Tumbling down through the air trying to stay somewhat upright. Kaku, on the other hand, was flying. He was in control, every movement deliberate and steady. After several long seconds, Lucci managed to gain a foothold in the air and push off, doing it again and again as he made his way over the divide. Kaku was already waiting when Lucci landed on the roof with him, quite shaken.

"I hope you aren't considering turning back now." Kaku held out a hand. Ignoring it, Lucci picked himself up.

"How the hell did you do that."

"You have to be in complete control, and not fight the wind. But it does take practice." The two walked to the edge of the building. "Come on, we're wasting darkness."

Lucci hadn't the slightest idea what he meant, but followed as the ginger began jumping from building to building without so much as a break in stride. As much as he would deny it, Lucci was not faring as well. He often landed badly on pitched roofs, and had to moonwalk over quite a few gaps. By the time they had safely made it to wherever the hell Kaku was leading them, Lucci was more winded than he had expected, and was nursing several bruises. Kaku sat down, the grace in his movements still present. Lucci settled heavily next to him.

"Are you alright?" Lucci didn't meet the other's curious gaze.

"What did you bring us out here for?" He grumbled, avoiding the question. Kaku shrugged.

"I enjoy watching the sunrise."

That was it? Lucci frowned. All that work to get out here, and it was just to watch the sun. He was half tempted to go to ground level and leave, but found that he couldn't make himself move. His stubbornness held him rooted to the spot. He had come this far already, so he wasn't about to turn back now. A blinding light crested over the horizon and the clouds were stained lilac. As much as he hated to admit it, Lucci found the sight beautiful. After so many years on the island he had never seen the sunrise like this.

"It's real pretty, isn't it?" Lucci glanced over at the other agent, that fire returning to his chest. What was this fear, that couldn't be kept away? He both wanted to sit forever in the sunlight with the other, but also had the extreme urge to push the long-nosed man off the roof they were sitting on.

"It's interesting, nothing more."

"Could you tell me something?"

"It depends on what you ask."

"Why do you hate me more than everyone else?" Lucci turned to stare at Kaku, eyebrow raised in mild confusion.

"I hate everyone." It wasn't really an answer, but he hoped it would be enough.

"Yeah but..." Kaku shifted his position. "The others walk right into you hating them. But it's like you go out of your way to hate me. I'm curious as to why."

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing." Lucci tried to think of something, some reason to hate the other. His damned soft face, the grace with which he moved, the oddly calming way he talked, how innocent his mannerisms were. If he were being honest, it was the lack of infuriating things Kaku had that pissed Lucci off so much.

"But I don't want you to hate me. So if there is anything I can do to change, I'll gladly do it."

Lucci was shocked. Kaku was willing to change for him? Add that to the list of infuriatingly sweet traits Kaku had. But Lucci couldn't stand the thought. Recovering, he growled, "Changing anything will only make me hate you more."

That was a rough way of putting it. Watching the sunrise, he slowly came to a realization. The fire in his chest, what he had for so long interpreted as complete contempt and hatred, was lust. For what he wasn't sure, romantic affection or physical desire, but it was lust all the same. Kaku stood, and Lucci quickly followed.

"Are... are you ready to go back?" His voice was shaking. A tightness formed in Lucci's chest. Had his harsh words been poorly interpreted, and caused this? He would have to fix this.

"Only if we walk like normal assassins back." Lucci huffed. The other agent smiled. Mission accomplished.

"I'll probably have to make breakfast when we return."

"We can pick something up on the way."

The two left the roof as the rest of the island woke, leisurely strolling back to where they had come from. It was almost a shame, going back to the other idiots. Perhaps Lucci would have to hang around more often. Well, after a great deal of personal practice. A repeat of the morning's disaster would be humiliating...


	4. Chapter 4

"I like pigeons. And cats." Lucci mumbled, staring intently at his coffee. 

 

"I'm sorry?" The man glanced up at the ginger across the diner table. Kaku had a bagel halfway to his mouth. Lucci shifted. This shouldn't be so hard, but here he was. Assassin work was easy compared to hold a sincere conversation with the ginger. He cleared his throat and composed himself.

 

"When we first met you told me you liked giraffes. Now I'm telling you. I like pigeons and cats." Across the table Kaku smiled. It was awful, completely horrible. That damned long-nose was so nonchalant about the whole situation. Eating his bagel while Lucci was left wondering if his heart would come out of his chest it was beating so hard. He was terrified, of what he wasn't sure, yet something kept drawing him closer to the other. Like a puzzle game that Lucci couldn't solve. 

 

"Yeah?" Kaku paused and sipped his tea. "I guessed pigeons, since you have Hattori, but despite the obvious I never pegged you for a cat person."

 

"Do you not like them?"

 

"No, no! That's not it at all."

 

Lucci tilted his head. 

 

“I just thought you turning into a cat was a bit more of an ironic fate. Golly, I’m sorry I just assumed.” Lucci couldn’t bring himself to be angry, but appearances were appearances. He gave a low grunt.

 

“Don’t do it again.” Kaku’s file had said nothing about any special abilities or devil fruit, but he held a real power that Lucci couldn’t place. What was it that had him falling deeper into the other’s game? No, not falling, willingly treading deeper of his own accord. If he were one to have emotions he may have been frightened. But no. He was trained better. Whatever emotion lurked silently in his chest wasn’t fear, it couldn’t be. He may have thought it was fear before, but he didn't fear anything. 

 

"Can I ask you something?"

 

"You just did."

 

"Yes but..." Lucci raised an eyebrow as Kaku gazed out the window. "If you had any other life, what would you do with it?"

 

"I don't understand your meaning." 

 

"Well, If you were not in CP9. What would be your dream occupation." 

 

Lucci thought a moment as he stood to toss his empty cup. Kaku followed suit and they soon found themselves walking through the town.

 

"I can't imagine doing anything other than this. Yourself?"

 

"Gosh..." Kaku sighed. "I've always dreamed of being a shipwright. Building, craftsmanship, my pa always said I had a knack for it. And I love it. Wanted to be a marine shipwright, but I ended up in CP9 instead." 

 

It was difficult not to pity the other. He wanted to build things that would last, but was instead recruited to destroy lives without mercy. The pair walked in silence back to the tower. Something new was gnawing at Lucci's chest the whole time. It was something ugly and dark that felt like a crushing weight. Was this guilt? No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, it continued gnawing. 

 

Kaku deserved to have lived his dream. Lucci, well, he didn't have anything else he was good at. But Kaku was like a sunrise, full of life and potential. Warm and inviting with all the promises of a second chance, some comfort of redemption that Lucci could loose himself in were he not careful. He deserved all the good in the world, and Lucci would end anyone who thought otherwise. Lucci froze. Oh no.

 

"Lucci? Is something wrong?"

 

"It's nothing." He forced himself to move. No. No, no he couldn't have these feelings, he was an assassin. A cold killer. But here he was... falling for the newest member of the team. He felt sick. The others couldn't be allowed to know he had a weak spot now, he had something that could unravel him. All he could do was wait, and hope it would pass. 

\-------

 

A few weeks later it still hadn’t passed, and it was getting progressively harder to avoid the other. Especially since now he was stuck on assignment  with him. Lucci still avoided speaking to him, which caused a few rough patches in the plan that were quickly smoothed out. He had to admit, Kaku had a knack for bringing the team back from a mistake.

 

Unfortunately, their luck had to run out as their target was killed. Of rather, a decoy who tripped the alarm before meeting his demise. They were surrounded, left to fight their way through. 

 

The few times he noticed, he realized that Blueno hadn’t been lying about Kaku’s skill. He was almost as fast as Lucci, and much more agile. Of course, that didn’t mean Lucci was going to start talking to him like he was the others.

 

That was his mistake.

 

As Lucci turned to strike there was a sudden blur of orange between him and the target. It was to late to stop and his claws sank deep into the other’s back. Lucci’s stomach dropped, but then a gunshot rang out and Kaku crumpled to the floor. To be honest, Lucci didn’t remember what happened next. He’d blacked out, and when he came to only the rest of his team was left standing. He stood surveying the carnage as Kalifa gingerly stepped over to where Kaku still lay. 

 

"He's still alive, would you like me to finish the job?" 

 

"No." For anyone else it would have been yes, but Kaku was his fault. He had left the other in the dark to guess, so it was Lucci's fault he was hurt. "We're taking him with us."

 

Lucci joined Kalifa where she knelt. Gingerly he picked his unconscious ally up and held him close, turning to the others. Kaku let out a soft groan, head shifting to rest on Lucci's arm. The guilt was back, a shard of glass through his chest, but he kept cool.

 

"We're done here." He growled. The others glanced at each other but said nothing. Blueno opened a door and they all passed through, leaving no trace that the group had ever been present.

\-----

Spandam was pleased with their efforts, but Lucci was still dissatisfied. Already he had all but outright threatened the doctors into letting him be the first one to visit Kaku once he was well enough. It was a waiting game, and Lucci was quickly losing patience as the hours passed. It was late the second night back that a nurse came to get him. He followed her to  the infirmary.

 

Lucci pushed his way into the room, stone heart cracking at the sight of Kaku covered in bandages. At least he was awake.

 

"Finally." The ginger rasped, "someone other than a... oh." His face fell when he saw it was Lucci. It almost hurt, the other having not wanted to see him. Still, he moved closer. There was a long silence between them. 

 

"Lucci, I'm sorry. I was in the way, but I promise it won't happen again." There was fear in Kaku's eyes. After what Lucci had done to those who failed, there a was good reason to be afraid. But Lucci had no intention to harm the other.

 

"You did what you could in a situation where you had a severe disadvantage." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "You survived and the target is dead, that is victory enough." He glanced over at the injured agent, and his eyes widened in shock. 

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

"Your skin. It's..." He couldn't find words to describe it. The typical light brown skin was covered in patches of white. Almost like... "the doctors said nothing about you being sick."

 

"Huh? Well of course. I was shot, I'm not sick."

 

"But your skin."

 

"Oh." His fingers raised to trace along a light patch. "It's always been this way. I have simply covered it. When I was a child people would tell me it would be too noticeable for an assassin." Lucci raised an eyebrow. 

 

"With our colleagues? You'd be less noticeable with spots than without."  Kaku gave a weak laugh. 

 

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

 

"You don't have to ask every time."

 

"Ah, ok. Well, why are you being so nice to me? First you won't speak to me, and now you're visiting me in the infirmary." Lucci stood, not looking at the other.

 

“Your injury was my fault and not yours. Perhaps next time all will go smoothly." He walked out, leaving the other at the mercy of the nurses once more. Lucci couldn't do it. He was an agent of CP9, an assassin. He couldn't get soft. And yet here was someone who seemed genuinely interested in who he was other than an assassin, and that was more tempting than anything he had found before. Hell, he'd almost cracked in the room. But he couldn't allow that to happen again, for his own sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I'm in need of your help. How the story will progress will be based on a plot point, so I'm going to let you all pick when you want it to happen!
> 
> Lucci and Kaku are going to become a couple before the events of Water 7, During their time at Water 7, or after they left Enies Lobby. Which do you think it should be?


	5. Chapter 5

It took quite some time for Kaku to recover, as he'd had to be very careful to not pull any stitches or reopen his internal injuries. Lucci stayed with him often while the others were off doing other activities. They would often sit by the window and talk over tea. If he were being perfectly honest it was nice to have someone other than Kalifa to talk to, as Blueno was never one for conversation and the others were fairly intolerable. Of course, it wasn't too long after Kaku was back to doing some things on his own that Lucci was called in to discuss another mission.

He couldn’t say he was thrilled to have another mission so large after the last disaster, but according to the superiors it was imperative that they start as soon as possible. It was a different tone of mission, that was for sure. Long term and under-cover. Lucci and his team would be stationed around Water 7 to get close to a man named Iceberg, in order to locate the plans to a super weapon.

“So who would you like on your team?”

“Kaku,” was the first name out of his mouth. Spandam frowned but trusted Lucci’s judgement. “The extra down time will still allow him to heal fully. He and I will go undercover as shipwrights. Kalifa and Blueno can find jobs around the city."

Lucci wasn't sure why he had bothered to say Kaku's name so quickly. Perhaps it was the thought, a memory of a few months ago and how Kaku’s face had lit up talking about being a shipwright. And even if it were just a short time, he would be able to live his dream. Of course, the other two would be useful as well, not to mention mature enough to not blow their cover. Damn. He was getting soft. Though it wasn't all bad. It was a weakness that could protect itself and it was not as if he were soft with any other member of the group.

The meeting couldn't be over fast enough, but when it was he went searching for the ginger. Spandam could handle informing the others, but Lucci wanted to tell Kaku himself.

After a period of wandering, Lucci found himself at the door of the other's room. Without knocking he let himself in.

"O-oh, Lucci! Gosh, sorry you've got to see this." The ginger was flushed pink with embarrassment as he tried to reapply bandages. It was not going so well, and the wrappings hung lose around his chest.

"Let me help." Lucci strode over and took the bandages from his hands, re-wrapping them snugly over the wounds. He worked quickly, not wanting to linger on memories of those injuries. "We have a new mission."

"Really? I thought I'd be out longer... Not that I mind! I simply don't see what use I can be like this."

"It will be a long-term surveillance mission. You and I will be working as shipwrights at the docks on Water 7." Kaku's face lit up the way he had hoped it would. A warm feeling filled Lucci's chest, and he had to make some effort not to smile.

"Wow, we'll be working as shipwrights?" Lucci nodded. "Oh golly, this is- this is a dream come true. Lucci, thank you so much. I know you pick who goes, so you could have left me, but you didn't."

Lucci let out a huff. "Don't read into it. You know more about being a shipwright than anyone else here." Still, this had been the reaction he had been hoping for. He stepped away. "I've finished. Make whatever preparations you need, we leave in two weeks."

"Y-yes sir! Thank you."  
——  
Kalifa departed the next day. It would give her time to find some work and send information back to the rest of the group. Finding work was easy, Iceberg had taken a liking to her and hired her as her secretary. From there things fell easily into place.

The two weeks passed quickly, and before they knew it the night before they left had come. Lucci had finished the final preparations later in the night, and was walking back to his own room when he noticed Kaku’s light was still on. There was talking inside, so Lucci quietly slipped in. Kaku was pacing around his trunk, wringing his hands nervously.

“Oh gosh... What if I can’t do it? I might get there and find everythingI think I know about ships is wrong! Or what if the other shipwrights don’t like me? They could hate my skin... or make fun of how I speak, like everyone else.”

“I won’t let that happen.” Kaku nearly jumped out of his skin.

“You have to stop surprising me like that.” Kaku gave a relieved laugh when he saw who it was. “But it’s inevitable. Even the others tease relentlessly.”

“I promise I will do what I can to not allow that.”

“Thank you.” Lucci turned and moved back to the door.

“Get some rest. If you insist on worrying, do it on the train tomorrow.”

“R-right. Goodnight, then.” With that Lucci left him and retired to his own room. Hattori was waiting for him and hopped into his shoulder when he entered. He stroked the bird’s head.

“Let’s see if I can still pull this off...” Lucci mumbled. It was going to be a long night...


	6. Chapter 6

Sure enough, the next day Kaku spent the train ride worrying. Or at least the beginning of the ride. He soon stopped, and the two sat in silence for a few minutes. 

 

“Lucci...” Kaku smiled at his hands. “Thank you for looking out for me. If there’s anything I can do to repay you...”

 

“That won’t be necessary.” 

 

“Still...” Lucci’s chest tightened as Kaku’s hand wandered up his arm, settling over Lucci’s chest. “I know you’re fond of me.” 

 

Lucci looked around. They were alone in the train car. He turned back to Kaku. “So you figured it out.”

 

“Of course. And, well, I’m fond of you too.” Lucci’s heart was pounding. “Lucci...” He didn’t think his name could sound so perfect said by someone else. “Lucci...” The space between them grew smaller.

—

“Lucci!” He jerked, blinking his eyes open. His head was resting on Kaku’s shoulder, and Hattori dozed in his lap. Whatever he’s been dreaming about faded as he lifted his head.

 

“How long was I out?” Lucci mumbled quietly, so the other passengers wouldn’t listen. 

 

“Most of the ride. I think my worrying managed to bore you to sleep.” Kaku gave a nervous laugh. “Anyways, we are almost at our stop.” 

 

Lucci looked out the window to see Water 7 looming above them. It was impressive to say the least. He then leaned close to the other, mouth almost touching his ear. “I need you to do most of the talking at first.” He breathed. Nobody else would have been able to hear the exchange. 

 

“Huh? Oh, of course.” Kaku smiled. It was obvious he was confused, but Lucci doubted he’d press the matter. It wasn’t long after that the train rolled to a stop.

 

The city itself was lively, full of vendors and people out shopping. There would be time to join the fray later, but for now they had two goals- finalize where they would be staying and inquire about job openings at the docks. The first was mostly sorted out, as they’d already found a place to purchase before, and only had to finish signing some paperwork and settle in. 

 

Their temporary home was a cute little thing, a rust-colored exterior with white window sills. Inside was a light grey-blue with white accents. The main level consisted mainly of a decent sized kitchen connected to a dining area with windows overlooking the docks, and a cozy little living room. The second floor had two bedrooms and full bath, which was quite lovely. It had white walls with sea-green tile around the tub and accents of the same color. The tub itself was big enough for two, and a shower head was in the wall above it.

 

Kaku chose a room first. His was the smaller of the two, but it was cozy. It had the same pallet as the other rooms, but the window gave a gorgeous view of the ocean over the buildings. Lucci’s room was clearly meant to be the master bedroom, with its larger size. It had a view of the street. 

 

“Quaint.” He mumbled to himself, pleased with the house. 

 

“I love it. It’s absolutely gorgeous.” Kaku gushed, standing beside him. Lucci huffed in agreement, gazing at his exited housemate. His expression softened. It was going to be hard to be tough with someone like Kaku as a housemate. He’d manage, somehow. Lucci glanced at the clock.

 

“We should be leaving.”

 

“Right.” 

—

 

Lucci wasn’t sure what he expected from the docks, but the welcoming committee was certainly not it. There were three different men. One would not stop shouting, another had an odd spike of hair that seemed to change places whenever he pushed it in, and a less than interested man puffing on a cigar. But what was an even stranger sight was the boss himself. Well, aside from pretending meeting Kalifa was a new encounter. But it seemed like their soon to be boss was almost a large child, doing what he wanted and skirting responsibilities. 

 

“So, who are you?” Iceburg asked, uninterested. 

 

“My name is Kaku, sir. We are hoping to fill the open shipwright positions.” Kaku’s introduction didn’t seem to interest the man any more, so Lucci hoped his little… trick… would help. 

 

“My name is Rob, er, Hattori. And this is Rob Lucci.” Lucci said through his bird. Iceburg’s eyes widened, and it wasn’t just him. Kalifa looked shocked, and the trio of workers went from looking at Kaku with contempt to trying to wrap their heads around the mute with a talking pigeon. Lucci glanced over to see Kaku’s look of utter delight. He’d be hearing about that later. 

 

“Kalifa, hire these two.” 

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Paulie, I want you to show these two around. Have them help you with the new repair project. Start small, alright?”

 

The man with the cigarette looked appalled. “Sir, we don’t even know what they can do. Do you really think this is a good idea?”

 

“If I may,” Kaku offered, “My companion may be a bit new, but he is a fast learner. As for me, I studied ships extensively. While hands-on practice is something I lack, I understand what I will be doing.”

 

“That seems like a good start.” Kalifa added, for which Lucci was silently grateful. They needed this job, or else the whole assignment was bust. He wasn’t expecting Paulie’s reaction.

 

“A good start would be you covering up more, you indecent woman!”

 

“That… is sexual harassment.” 

 

Eventually everything settled down, and Paulie ended up showing them around. They seemed pleasantly surprised by what Lucci and Kaku were capable of, which bode well for their future. Even Lucci would have to admit he was impressed by how much Kaku knew about ships, while he was left to figure things out as he went. He would have to make a point of asking about it later, but for today he could make do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time, so I can get back into the swing of things.

The end of the day came quickly, but Lucci couldn’t complain. It was different from being at Enies Lobby, a peace here that couldn’t be found with some of the others’ constant noise. In the house it was just him in Kaku, having dinner with different ship diagrams spread out across the rest of the table. Kaku was pointing out parts of the ship and explaining what they were for. Lucci would ask about parts at times, comfortable that his ignorance on the topic would not be revealed to the others back at the marine base. As it was he was learning quickly, and the hands-on experience was helpful. Afterwards they found themselves on the couch, resting in a companionable silence. Lucci pretended to read as he watched Kaku work on crocheting what appeared to be a tiny sweater as Hattori perched on his knee. For a good few minutes he just watched before getting up.

 

“I’m going to bed.” He announced curtly, stalking off.

 

“Good night!” Kaku called after him, sounding tired himself.

 

Lucci laid in bed for a while unable to sleep. It was odd. Never before had he felt lonely during the night, but now despite the smaller room it seemed empty. Damn it. He was going soft. The worst part was that he didn’t seem to mind. No, despite how much he wanted to avoid it, thoughts of a domestic life here didn’t some so bad. At least, not if things remained how they were. Or perhaps not. No, that was wishful thinking.

 

Wishful thinking that would not stop plaguing him. Waking up in the morning to sharing the bed with someone. No, not someone. All these dreams centered around his partner in this assignment. Kaku. None of this had been a problem before he showed up. He was refreshing in a way. Somehow so honest in a field full of betrayal and deceit. For what it was worth, he suspected that honestly is what drew him in, but at the same time there were so many other… he pushed the train of thought from his head. This had to be strictly professional. None of what he was imagining could or would ever happen. He wouldn’t let it.

 

That night he was restless, tossing and turning as he was tormented by nightmare after nightmare. Always similar scenarios. Always the same fear. Loss. Losing Kaku, first to the ocean, then in a work accident, and then the blood on his own hands like before. Staring at the blood on his hands, chest seizing as...

 

Lucci woke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat, breathing heavy. Quickly, quietly, he left his room and carefully opened the opposite door. The sight of Kaku curled up under the covers, with his soft snoring the only sound in the air, was a great comfort. Reassured, he returned to bed and made an attempt to sleep.

 

When he woke to his alarm, Lucci was exhausted. He pulled clothes on and wandered downstairs,he found Kaku sitting at their small table, bagel in one hand and newspaper in the other. He glanced up as Lucci entered, Hattori perched on his shoulder.

 

“Looks like we may be out of work over the weekend.” He commented, and Lucci raised an eyebrow. Kaku held up the paper so he could see from where he was standing. “Say’s a storm’s coming. If it’s as severe as they expect then we won’t be able to work safely. Trying to do so would only end in disaster. I have to go shopping today, just in case we get rained in.”

 

“I guess we’ll have to see.” Lucci sighed, not looking forward to being stuck in the house an entire weekend. Hopefully things would be more interesting than he was expecting...


End file.
